Uchiha sensei
by SS-Shooting star
Summary: Sólo un ciego no se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, le dio un trago a su café y observó el examen que tenía en sus manos, Sakura (perfección) Haruno había reprobado el examen de la materia que él impartía. ¿Ella apestaba en química o se trataba de algo planeado?
1. Chapter 1

No sé como se tomen esta historia, es algo muy diferente a lo que acostumbro (arcoirirs y risas, ya saben jajaja), quería intentarlo pero si veo respuesta negativa no insistiré, esto no es algo sencillo para mi pero quería intentarlo, tanto tiempo en el fandoom y ningún lemon, quería probar jaja.

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi autoría._

A ver que les parece :)

 **Sensei**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Sólo un ciego no se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, le dio un trago a su café y observó el examen que tenía en sus manos, no era la primera vez que le sucedía, no debería de incomodarlo o extrañarle, después de todo ya llevaba dos años enseñando en la preparatoria de Konoha, era un profesor joven y sabía muy bien que era apuesto (todos los hombres de su familia tenían la fama de ser populares entre la población del sexo opuesto), tomó aire buscando la serenidad que le hacía falta.—¿Por qué has reprobado?—Inquirió observando nuevamente a su joven estudiante de cabello rosa y ojos jade, analizó sus anormalmente sonrojadas mejillas (en ese momento le recordaba tanto a la tímida Hyuga), sus ojos evasivos y sus nerviosos movimientos de manos.

De tratarse de cualquier otro alumno normal, no se le daría tanto interés al caso, pero se trataba de Haruno Sakura, la sobrina de la directora y la única alumna que tenía un promedio perfecto de 10...hasta ahora, curiosamente había reprobado su materia, y ese tres que apenas había alcanzado con los puntos de participaciones y tareas, era algo que no se podía ignorar, no pudo evitar pensar que se trataba de algún bobo plan de adolescente enamorada.

—Me bloquee en el examen—Mencionó por fin sosteniéndole la mirada, aquello era algo obvio, bastaba con ver las respuestas a medias, los inmensos borrones y las preguntas en blanco, un cero punto 4, milagrosamente obtenidos en la teoría.

Le dio otro sorbo a su café, recordó el comportamiento de la Haruno a lo largo del ciclo escolar, era sencillamente como un libro abierto para él, no era la típica chica nerd asocial, tenía un gran grupo de amigas, era extrovertida, temperamental, inteligente... y desde el primer día de clases había notado su extrañamente profundo interés en él, al principió lo confundió con amor a la materia de química, después de todo ella quería dedicarse al área de la ciencia, sin embargo, los resultados de ese primer examen descartaban ese pensamiento. Estando frente a él, ella se comportaba como toda una boba y torpe enamorada.

—Tú tía me ha pedido darte asesorías—Analizó su reacción y la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de ella, le hizo fruncir levemente el entrecejo, no caería ante el juego de una niña.—Cada viernes, después de clases... dos horas deberían ser suficientes.

—Muchas gracias—Respondió con una sonrisa que el no correspondió.

 _ **Viernes.**_

Cuando la vio entrar al salón de clases, tropezando torpemente con las mejillas ruborizadas no pudo evitar pensar que sus sospechas de una jugarreta eran falsas, realmente, ¿qué tan maquiavélica podía ser la mente de una niña tan rosa e inteligente como Haruno?, la clase transcurrió rápido y sin mayor problema, después de todo habían empezado con nomenclatura, memorizar hasta ahora no parecía representar mucho problema para ella,al finalizar las dos horas, se sintió ridículo al llevar por primera vez en mucho tiempo el anillo de su fallido matrimonio, en un intento de frenar las intenciones de la pelirrosa... la cual no había hecho nada fuera de su papel como estudiante.

Cuando empezó a guardar sus cosas en su maletín, se dio cuenta del sonido que la lluvia hacía al chocar contra el pavimento, —supongo, regresaras a casa con tu tía, la directora Tsunade— mencionó al ver su indescifrable rostro.

—Ella se ha adelantado, tenía que arreglar unos papeles para la junta de fin de mes— respondió y poco tiempo después sus mejillas se sonrojaron, él arqueo una ceja intrigado—¿le importaría llevarme a casa?, de igual forma, Tsunade-san quería verlo.

—Hmp—contestó, tomándolo ella como una respuesta positiva.

Dos minutos caminando bajo la inclemente lluvia a paso rápido habían bastado para que Haruno torpemente, resbalara y cayera sobre un gran charco mojando gran parte de su uniforme.

¿Se trataba de su torpeza o ya estaba planificado?

Una vez en el auto con la calefacción puesta y con ella vestida solamente con una chamarra que oportunamente estaba en el carro mientras tarareaba la canción que transmitían por la radio al tiempo que intentaba arreglar el asco de cabello esponjado que le había provocado la lluvia, a Sasuke se le hizo sumamente difícil decidir cual escenario prefería, especialmente si tomaba en cuenta el incomodo cosquilleo que su miembro había experimentado cuando ella rápidamente se había cambiado de ropa en el asiento trasero (claro, que el retrovisor le había ayudado a ver gran parte).

 _Eso estaba muy mal._

El sonido de un auto pitando lo sacó de sus pensamientos, apretó ligeramente el acelerador siguiendo las instrucciones que ella le daba, una vez estacionados al frente de la casa de Sakura, él se preocupo, ante la posible reacción que su jefa tendría al ver a su sobrina llegar a la casa vestida de tal forma, ella rió levemente, y le aseguro que Tsunade estaría encerrada en su oficina y ni cuenta se daría. Efectivamente así fue, se dirigió al pasillo que según la Haruno lo llevaría a la oficina _"la segunda puerta a la derecha",_ tomó aire al tomar la manija, en un intento de despejar su mente, ahora estaría con Tsunade, había logrado resistir la repentina tentación de cometer un error con una estudiante.

Dio un paso adentro, sin embargo, el salón estaba vacío, arqueó una ceja confundido y lo siguiente fue un empujón en su espalda que lo obligó a trastabillar dentro de la oficina, se giró con el ceño fruncido, preparándose para detener lo que sucedía, sin embargo la imagen de Sakura en tan sólo ropa interior y su corto cabello despeinado lo dejo sin habla, ella sonrió triunfante.

Colocó el seguro a la puerta.—Como sospeche, no le soy indiferente—aseguró en un tono que a él no le pareció del todo confiado, era notable que estaba nerviosa, tan sólo era una ingenua chica de dieciésiete años.

—Detén esto—Exigió en tono frío, acercándose a ella en un efectivo intento de intimidarla, ella retrocedió hasta chocar con la puerta.

—Sólo, quiero intentarlo—Afirmó de una forma apenas audible.

Él se rió provocando molestia en ella—Te llevo ocho años, esto no funcionara de la ilusa manera que imaginas, no me enamorare de ti.

Ella frunció el ceño, colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de su profesor y empezó un beso que no tardo en ser correspondido, sonrió sobre los labios de él antes de introducir su lengua, lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue que él tomó el control de la situación, la cargo hasta colocarla sobre el escritorio de aquella oficina, notó como ella respingó un poco, tal vez sorprendida por le frió del mueble o tal vez porque como él quería, la estaba asustando la realidad de la situación. Llevó una de sus manos en el interior de sus bragas, acariciando el sexo de la joven, se sorprendió al sentirlo tan húmedo, ella jadeaba en medio del beso y fue su turno de sonreír al sentir como ella había comenzado a mover sus caderas, complacida por el movimiento de sus dedos, no tardo mucho antes de llegar a su ansiado orgasmo.

—Es tú turno—Mencionó agitado, comenzando a desabrochar su pantalón, no tardo en notar el miedo que se asomaba en los ojos Sakura, sus manos temblorosas rozaron su miembro sobre la tela, el tiempo que ella vaciló sobre lo que iba a hacer, le dio tiempo de regresar a la realidad, aquello no era correcto, se alejo de ella logrando confundirla, alarmada le siguió hasta la puerta de la oficina.

—Puedo hacerlo—Se apresuró en afirmar, beso de nuevo sus labios y dio un masaje a aquella parte de la anatomía de él por sobre su traje, él gruñó molesto.

—¿El hecho de que este casado no te molesta?—Inquirió enseñando el anillo que portaba en su mano, ella se mordió el labio, aparentemente luchando contra ese dilema.

—Si has hecho esto conmigo no creo que seas feliz en tu matrimonio—Refutó de forma atropellada, no totalmente segura de aquella resolución

—No la dejaría por ti.

Aquello fue como un balde de fría y cortante realidad para ella, Sasuke agradeció aquello y se marcho de ahí, antes de cometer más errores.

Sakura pateó el cesto de basura cercano a ella cuando escuchó como él había cerrado la puerta principal de su casa.

¡Ugh! ¿por qué escuchó el zafado plan de Ino?, _"los hombres son fáciles",_ ¡sí claro!, debió de haber ido lento y a su manera, esperar un año, para tener la mayoría de edad y que él la tomara en serio, profirió una mala palabra y se encerró en su habitación no se rendiría tan fácil, estaba segura de que este no era un berrinche, realmente admiraba y gustaba de su profesor.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

La maldición de empezar nuevas historias, teniendo muchas otras, ¡ugh!, a esto le veo como cinco o seis partes a lo mucho, es algo en definitiva completamente nuevo para mi, no he escrito algo semejante y me da miedo de que sea un asco, pero vi la imagen que tiene como portada este fic y esto se me ocurrió. No creo describir a Sasuke manco como en la imagen porque sería aún más raro creo yo, así como el hecho de que en la imagen se han de llevar mínimo por 12 años, viendo el vestuario de los personajes, igual y eso sería ya demasiado controversial por eso lo he reducido, en el tiempo suficiente para terminar una carrera y trabajar (?) Espero sus comentarios.

P.d: Antes de que me linchen, por si no quedo claro, Sasuke no esta casado :v, me choca no poder mantenerlo en secreto, pero de por si se enojaron conmigo en los reviews en Fated to love you, cuando pensaron que Ren no era hijo de Sasuke y Sakura, ¡esa paciencia!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola :)**

Al fin me he decidido a tocar mi computadora y ponerme a escribir, muchas gracias por sus fav´s, reviews y follows, espero les guste :)

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Su cara no podía estar más roja, maldijo el momento en el que decidió no guardar el secreto de su enamoramiento por el profesor de química, sus amigas estaban hambrientas por el chisme y ella no sabía soportar la presión con la que Ino y Ten ten le exigían relatar lo ocurrido el día anterior, Hinata solamente la miraba anhelante. Un simple "No funcionó" no parecía ser suficiente para ellas, Sakura tomo aire y trato de tranquilizarse ante el miedo de lo que estarían por decir sus dos (medio zafadas) amigas.

─¡No puedo creer que hayas recibido un orgasmo de parte de Sasuke!─Gritó Ino y ella no pudo más que hundirse en su asiento al sentir las miradas llenas de crítica de las personas que también se encontraban en aquél café y que habían escuchado aquel nada discreto comentario de su rubia amiga, gracias a kami que había tenido la precaución de no hablar de ello en la escuela.

─Creo que no te escucharon en la planta alta, ¿por qué no lo vuelves a gritar, cerda?─Preguntó molesta.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco y sorbió de su bebida.

Ten ten al igual que Hinata la miraban con total asombro. La castaña fue la primera en lograr articular palabra ─No me lo puedo creer, esperaba que Uchiha-sensei te rechazara.

Ino se rió─Después de esto, creo que hasta yo debería de intentar seducir a mi guapo vecino, seguro lograría más que tú frente. Y Hinata, tú tampoco deberías desaprovechar este aparente alineamiento de planetas que logra que sucedan cosas increíbles, Naruto-kun ─Mencionó Ino en tono de burla─ por fin sería tuyo.

Hinata no podía estar más roja.

Sakura se sintió ofendida y traicionada, que había pasado con "los hombres son fáciles no cabe duda que caerá ante tus encantos" que Ino había mencionado después de proponerle tirarse a Sasuke para tenerlo comiendo de su mano.

─No tengo tiempo para tus burlas Ino, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer?─Preguntó mirando fijamente a sus amigas al tiempo que apoyaba sus manos en la mesa.─No sé como mirarlo a la cara el Lunes.

─Yo no puedo esperar a que llegue el lunes, por fin algo entretenido que mirar en clases─Exclamó Ino.

─Basta Ino, esto es serio─Interrumpió Ten ten─No creo que debas mostrarte nerviosa ahora Sakura, sólo recuerda lo que lograste mostrándote segura de ti, pero tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que debas de ir y tirártelo para conquistarlo como sugirió Ino─Sakura arqueó una ceja preguntándose porque su castaña amiga no había dicho nada antes de meterse en el lío en el que estaba, Ino por su parte susurró un nada discreto "aburridas" recargándose en su silla, mostrando su desinterés en aquella plática─sólo obligalo a conocerte más, así incrementaran tus posibilidades.

─Mucha suerte Sakura, estoy segura de que Uchiha sensei notará lo increíble que eres─Ánimo Hinata y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.

...

La semana escolar había llegado más rápido de lo que Sakura hubiera deseado, el lunes la clase de química había pasado rápido y sin los eventos dramáticamente vergonzosos que ella se esperaba, pues durante toda la hora Sasuke había esquivado su mirada y concentrado en dar la clase, cuando el martes sucedió lo mismo, ella entendió que tenía que tener iniciativa si quería que su relación con él avanzará, así que aprovechó toda la información a la que tenía acceso gracias al hecho de ser la sobrina de la directora y puso en marcha su plan para acercarse más a él.

Sonrío. Uchiha sensei no podría seguir ignorándola.

Sasuke entró al laboratorio de química de mal humor, hacer inventarios de los reactivos y preparar todo el material para las practicas de la semana no era su actividad favorita y mucho menos por el hecho de que aquello significaba salir más tarde del trabajo, camino al escritorio para poder recolectar los formatos necesarios para ponerse a trabajar, cuando terminó el inventario y se preparaba para poner los materiales necesarios para las prácticas en su lugar correspondiente el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con seguro le hizo alzar la vista. ─Haruno─Pronunció el apellido de su pelirrosa estudiante quien lo miraba con una sonrisa desde la entrada ─¿No deberías estar en tu casa haciendo tarea?─ Preguntó algo molesto.

─Ya he terminado mis deberes sensei─Respondió al tiempo que se acercaba a él─quise aprovechar mi tiempo libre para ver a la persona que me gusta.

Decidió ignorar su comentario, y seguir con su trabajo, después de todo mientras más rápido acabará más pronto se podría alejar de ella, al principio ella había lanzado varias preguntas para poder iniciar un tema de conversación, las cuales él había ignorado, después una molesta Sakura había optado por hablar de ella, al cabo de quince minutos parecía que al fin se había rendido de esa plática unidireccional y se había levantado de la silla del profesor, se sintió aliviado al pensar que se iría de una vez, pero frunció el ceño al notar que se acercaba a él.

─Dígame, ¿No ha tenido la fantasía sexual de hacerlo con una estudiante en la escuela?─Preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara, al tiempo que se quitaba el suéter de su uniforme─Creo que hacerlo aquí sería más emocionante, ¿No lo cree sensei?─Sonrió y al mismo tiempo se subió sobre una de las mesas de trabajo.

─Haruno─Pudo notar como ella aumentó su sonrisa cuando por fin recibió algunas palabras por parte de él─Para con esto de una vez, no tengo ningún interés en ti

Ella frunció el ceño y lo interrumpió.─¿De verdad?, eso no fue lo que me pareció percibir el viernes pasado.─se bajo de la mesa─ Estoy segura de que no te soy indiferente, Sasuke-kun─él arqueó una ceja por la forma en la que ella se estaba dirigiendo.─Así que dame una oportunidad.

─¿Oportunidad para qué?─Cuestionó enfadado─Sé que eres una chica inteligente así que olvídate de este tonto capricho, ¿quieres?, enamorate de alguno de tus compañeros...

Ella frunció el ceño, ─No es un capricho─lo interrumpió y enseguida jaló de la corbata de su traje, Sasuke se sorprendió de la fuerza que ella poseía y de la facilidad con la que había logrado acercarlo a ella, ─Me has gustado desde que hace cuatro años─susurró ella contra sus labios, él no pudo evitar sorprenderse, llevaba tan sólo dos años dándole clases, ¿cómo que cuatro años?. Ella supo aprovechar su lío mental y comenzó a besarle al tiempo que envolvía su cuello con sus brazos, al cabo de unos segundos el alejo su rostro del de ella, y notó el gran sonrojo que ella tenía en su rostro y aunque le gustó aquella imagen no tardo en alejarse.

─Olvídalo de una vez.─Sentenció mirándola seriamente, ella apartó la mirada de él y torció la boca.─Nada ocurrirá entre tú y yo.

Sakura sonrió de lado─ Pues tu "amigo" parece estar deseando lo contrarió.─Dijo, para después dejar a un humillado y sonrojado Uchiha sólo en el laboratorio. Sasuke frunció el ceñó y llevo su mano derecha sobre su cara en un intentó de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía, ¿cómo había permitido que eso ocurriera?, no iba a negar que Sakura lograba alterarlo, pero debía controlarse si no quería perder su trabajo.

 _..._

 _Continuará_

 _Espero les haya gustado :)_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
